You're Beautiful
by Hiroro
Summary: “But it’s time to face the truth, I will never be with you…” Ryoma opened his eyes, only to find himself alone…RyoSaku


**A/N: This songfic is dedicated to Ariane nee-chan, otherwise known as astraldrop11. 8D**

**Note: Yes, you know I (really) hate RyoSaku, namely Ryoma Echizen. But, this is for my Ariane nee-chan! **

**First off, I was supposed to publish this earlier, but our Internet connection cheated on me. Second, argh! Yuki Sohma's a Virgo too?! Nooooo! I dun like him! (maybe the first person in this world to not actually like Yuki)**

**Okay, uhm, better go to the story. '**

**Disclaimer: …then why am I typing this?**

**Summary: **"But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you…" Ryoma opened his eyes, only to find himself alone…RyoSaku

* * *

**You're Beautiful**

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure**_

Indeed, the stoic Echizen Ryoma's life has been one heck of a ride. Winning the Invitational Arc, bagging the U.S. Open, and finally obtaining the Nationals, it was pretty clear that he was very much contented. What the people didn't know, tennis wasn't his only passion. Unfortunately, his other passion loved somebody else.

_**I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

The astounding cherry blossoms danced with the gentle blowing of the spring wind, the sidewalks showered in leaves and petals, the calm aura of the surroundings; the Season of Love has indeed arrived. Sakuno took a detour down to the subway to go to Tomoka's home. Sakuno let a shy smile slip from her lips as people began to emerge from the train and walk the oh-so busy train station.

Sakuno let out her hair today; having a wonderful feeling that this weather was just fine for her luscious and long hair. As Sakuno neared her destination, a familiar black-green haired boy exited at a nearby train; hands in pockets and lost in thought. Sakuno couldn't help but blush at the magnificent sight before her.

Ryoma opened his batty eyes and saw the speechless Sakuno. He stared at her wide chocolate eyes and walked off.

Sakuno's shoulders slightly drooped. She peered for Ryoma, but because of the many heads roaming around, she lost sight of him.

"Ryoma-kun…" she pondered. Maybe…he's still mad?

_**She smiled at me on the subway**_

_**She was with another man**_

_Ryoma exited from the train he boarded. As he stood up, a certain auburn-haired girl caught his eye. Her pigtails bounced along with her moves. Ryoma took a deep sigh and drank his Ponta. _

_A glimpse of Ryoma snatched Sakuno's attention. She searched for him; wanting to confess to him the long-contained feelings she had for him. At last, she found Ryoma, just exiting the train. She too exited and followed him. _

_As Ryoma got out of the train, he sat down on one of the waiting benches. Behind the bench was Sakuno, frantic and nervous. She reached for Ryoma, her fingers slowly spreading to touch his shoulder._

"_Ryoma-kun?" she presumed. Ryoma turned his head._

"_Ryuzaki?" Sakuno had her genuine smile._

"_Konnichiwa_(1)_ Ryoma-kun!" she bowed. Ryoma snickered._

"_Yeah."_

"_Ano…how are you? I thought you were still in U.S.A.!" she intertwined her fingers and rested her joined hands in front of her chest._

"_Does it look like I'm in the United States?" he mused._

"_Etooouu…Iie_(2)_!" Sakuno placed her hand on her right cheek. Ryoma chuckled slightly._

"_Same old Ryuzaki." He murmured._

"_Sa-chaaaaann!" a familiar voiced cheered. Ryoma looked at Sakuno with slanting eyebrows._

"_Ano…" she bit her lower lip. Out of nowhere, Tooyama appeared with a huge grin on his cheeky face._

"_Hey, Sa-chan! Ah! Koshimae!" Tooyama squealed as he saw Ryoma. Ryoma held back his anger. He took Ryoma's hand and repeatedly shook it. Sakuno felt very much embarrassed._

"_Kintarou-kun…w-what are you doing he—"_

"_Sa-chan let's go! Your grandma's gonna be worried!" he took Sakuno's hand," bye Koshimae! See ya!" Sakuno let Tooyama drag her up to the subway exit; not forgetting to wave at Ryoma. But, a tinge of worry was conspicuous in her face._

"_Ryoma-kun…" Ryoma growled at the sight._

"_Che. Who needs her anyway?" he blatantly remarked._

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**Cause I've got a plan.**_

Ryoma snapped back to reality when he almost bumped into a person.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked. Seething, he looked at the person, only to find that the sweet Sakuno Ryuzaki was right in front of him.

"Ryoma…kun." She mumbled. Her breathings quickened. There she was, right in front of him. The girl.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true.**_

Ryoma took a little time to scan her features. She looked much more mature now. She had grown quite tall, her skin looked much more fair and smooth, and her chest has grown too. Wait, scratch that. He shook his head to relieve him off of that thought. Sakuno…had indeed changed into a more beautiful young lady.

He couldn't help but blush a little; which he too quickly relieved by gently shaking his head.

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno bowed. Ryoma looked down at Sakuno with his hand covering his lower face; his eyes slightly teary. Whoa. Never thought what blushing can do to a teen.

"Yeah." He blankly replied. Sakuno dropped a held plastic bag, which Ryoma picked up and gave to her with no emotion at all.

"Sankyuu Ryoma-kun!" she giggled. Ryoma looked at the plastic bag.

'_It seems that the bag's filled with cooking ingredients. What's it for?' _he was kind of curious.

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

He couldn't help himself. He wondered what was up with Sakuno and that plastic bag.

"What's with the bag?" he asked. Sakuno flushed with a meek smile on her unusually pale face.

"T-Tomorrow is Kintarou-kun's birthday…so, so I wanted to surprise him with a birthday cake. Me and Tomo-chan will bake the cake today." She replied slowly. Ryoma scoffed at that _word _Ryuzaki had just said.

**Kintarou.**

He had no idea why he cringed in anger at the sound of _that thing's_ name.

_**Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Sakuno bowed.

"Sumimasen if you're mad, Ryoma-kun." She apologized. Ryoma smiled, yet his anger was clearly evident. Ryuzaki had changed, he thought. She really changed.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by**_

Sakuno walked right pass him with a worried expression embroidered on her face. Ryoma strolled as he approached the subway exit. He looked at her in the corner of his eye. She really is something.

_**She could see from my face that I was f--king high**_

Sakuno paused and clung onto Ryoma's right arm. Ryoma halted from walking.

"Let go." He ordered. Sakuno shook her head. She looked down and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I think something's wrong w-with Ryoma-kun. I-I know it. I-Is Ryoma-kun alright?" she asked as she fidgeted. Ryoma grinned.

"You know me too well." He let his arm seep from Sakuno's hold. From her smooth and creamy arm, to her soft and fair palms, down to her long and delicate fingers, Ryoma's bare arm slid down.

"Mada mada dane, _Sakuno_." He mused. Sakuno stood firmly on the asphalt floor, speechless. She looked at her feet with teary eyes, her rosy pink lips forming an upward curve.

"I h-hope Ryoma-kun w-will never forget…that I'm always here to brighten up his day…" she smiled with content.

He looked back at Sakuno with a faint smile before leaving the place. Sakuno watched his back slowly blending in with the background. Eventually, he was out of sight.

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again**_

"_Will you be alright?..._" she whispered to herself. She struggled to push back her tears. She knew she had hurted Ryoma. Why does everything have to go bad for her?

"_Doshite_(3)_…Kami-sama?_" she breathed as she stepped towards the train.

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

Ryoma took a bus for a ride home.

As he remained in the bus, deep in thought, he replayed the same scene in his head over and over again.

"_I h-hope Ryoma-kun w-will never forget…that I'm always here to brighten up his day…"_

He touched the window with his index finger. The surroundings started to become dark, indicating a possible rainfall. He ran his finger down and sighed. He cracked a gentle smile at the thought of Sakuno.

"That girl…._Che_…" he scoffed in content.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true.**_

He was dropped off to a bread shop near his home. He purchased a simple bread to eat on as he walked to his home. In the process, he thought of none other than Sakuno. Yes, we are now talking about a young man who doesn't know his feelings. He wondered why his heart beat fast when he thought of her. He wondered why he had burning angry feelings when it comes to Kintarou. He wondered why he wanted to see Sakuno and only Sakuno.

"Damn hormones." Was his simple conclusion and mentally slapped himself. But, he felt an ounce of guilt over the things he has done to Sakuno months ago. He shook it all off.

"_Maybe a tennis match with oyaji would clear up my mind off her_." He concluded. Strangely, he found himself chuckling again.

"How could I forget Ryuzaki? Che…" he snorted and took one last bite of the bread before disposing the cellophane into the trash bin.

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

Nearing his home, he suddenly hears muffles and stifling cries. He looked at his surroundings. He rolled his eyes.

"Bah…" he mumbled. As he took a step forward, he hears a gentle cough and a sniff. He shook his head.

'_Ryuzaki's not good in playing hide and seek.'_

He took silent steps to the nearest alley. He looked around.

No sign of any other persons. Good.

He looked beyond the alley. He could swear he saw a feminine figure hugging her legs. Ryoma took a step into the dim alley. A shuffled gasp was heard.

"That you, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"…" came no reply.

"I know that's you. What happened?" he walked to the dead end. The image was clearing up, revealing Sakuno crying her heart out. Sakuno tearily looked at Ryoma with her glassy eyes. The air and atmosphere between them was heavy. The tranquility was hard for Sakuno to bear. Sakuno decided to bury her face on her knees. Ryoma grunted and sat down beside her. He took off his jacket and draped it over her.

"Ryoma-kun…you'll catch a cold…" Sakuno sniffed as she nudged off the jacket from her head and shoulders. The thunder rolled in, causing Sakuno to wince and cower due to fear. Ryoma looked at her deep, worry-filled eyes with his intense orbs. Sakuno's current ordeal was his ordeal too. He took out an MP3 from his bag. Looking at Sakuno, he turned it on. He took off the jacket from her and quickly cupped her chin.

"Ryoma…kun?" Sakuno looked at him with her tearstained face. Ryoma dived in near her, still cupping her chin. Sakuno flinched.

"You look pale Ryuzaki." Said Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun…" she tried to break free from his hold. What she didn't notice a while ago is that he secretly held her waist. Now, Sakuno tried to budge from him. Due to her still petite body, it was completely useless.

Ryoma went nearer and nearer. In a matter of seconds, he was so near that their noses touched. Just as he lowered his face, Sakuno yelped.

"Ryoma-ku—"

"Shhh." his cheeks touching the right side of her head," it'll be okay." He felt her forehead giving off seizing heat.

He let go of her and put the headphones over her head, thus letting her hear the music. He placed the jacket over her again and pulled her near him, his left arm holding her body. Sakuno stared at the bare, moist floor with an expressionless face. She could feel her stomach curling and twisting. The rain started to pour, drenching the young adults.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno pondered. Ryoma looked at Sakuno in the corner of his eyes. Her hair dripping with the raindrops, her face wet with the falling rain. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was slightly messy.

"…What happened?"

_**Cause I'll never be with you.**_

"Kintarou-kun." She replied feebly which caused Ryoma to slightly move away. Sakuno continued to stare off at something only she can see; the memories that haunted her, memories that broke her, memories that destroyed her.

_Flashback_

_Sakuno made her way to Tomoka's house when suddenly Tooyama glomped her._

"_Kintarou-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed as the paper bag's bottom gave in and poured down the ingredients. Kintarou placed his forefinger in front of his lower lip as he stared at the seeping ingredients to the ground. Sakuno groaned. _

"_What are those for, Sa-chan?" Kintarou asked as he pointed at the mess. Sakuno puffed her cheeks and sighed._

"_Those are ingredients for your birthday cake, w-well, they WERE." She grunted. Kintarou gave a worried face._

"_Sa-chan doesn't need to do that! What's important that Sa-chan and I are best friends!" he chided which caused Sakuno's heart to beat slower._

'_Best friends only?' the frown was easily distinguished in her face. Kintarou never knew that Sakuno liked him more than a "best friend". After the things he did for her, how could she not like him?_

"_Gomen ne, Kintarou-kun. I-I have caused much trouble!" she bowed as she let the tears run down._

"_Sa-chan has to remember that I will always be there!" he cracked a sheepish grin and hugged her. Sakuno chuckled softly at his gentle and child-like actions._

'_Thank you.' she thought. Still it hurted her that Tooyama saw her as a friend only. After cleaning up the place, she requested to go home alone. Instead of taking the street home, she made a detour to the alley to release her sadness._

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true.**_

Ryoma tucked some strands of hair behind Sakuno's right ear. Sakuno closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun…gomen ne…" she finally released her held tears. Ryoma looked down at Sakuno. She was smiling, yet he could see a pang of hurt in her swollen eyes. He rested his cheek on her head, inhaling a sweet coconut scent.

"Ryuzaki. If that Tooyama guy hurts you again I swear I'll—" Ryoma paused. Sakuno stared at him in concern. Ryoma stared off into the distant space. Sakuno smiled contently.

Ryoma took this opportunity to stare at her face-to-face. He thought that only sadness would fill her, instead, it was replaced with one of the tenderest and gentle smiles that he ever saw. The sweet smile that was plastered on her face was enough to indicate him that everything was finally alright.

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**_

A ray of sunshine rippled through the alley walls. Ryoma stood up, only to find out that the rain had stopped. Sakuno stood up slowly, still feeble and tired due to her ordeal and sitting position. Ryoma shook off some water from his hair, earning a sweet and childish giggle from the young woman with him. Sakuno smiled as she dried her hair; still looking luscious and bouncy.

Ryoma inched nearer with a sly grin on his face. Sakuno took off the annoying headphones and vigorously ruffled her hair. Ryoma gingerly held her waists tight, her back touching his chest.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she asked as she turned to face him. Ryoma ran his fingers through her hair, his other arm curling around her waist. Sakuno's eyes widened as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked. It's the first time she's been touched like this. She was shy to admit it, but she wanted to be with him, like this, forever. Still wearing the jacket over her shoulders, she encircled her arms around his waist.

"Ryoma-kun…"

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

"Sakuno…" he whispered as he kissed her neck. He let some stray tears fall from his cat-like eyes. Sakuno opened hers, and it appeared quite glassy. Ryoma could feel her intense heat. She looked flushed, but he shrugged it off.

"Ryoma-kun…" she looked at him straight in the eyes. Ryoma faced her and gazed into her chocolate orbs with his intense look.

"I…" Ryoma inched his face near her. Sakuno never felt any happier in her entire life. Now she can rest happily with him.

"I'm here." Ryoma's face was quite near, their foreheads touching. Ryoma again felt the intense heat her forehead has relased. Sakuno smiled as the diamond-like tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sakuno closed her eyes as Ryoma went nearer as his eyelashes touch his cheeks.

"I…" Sakuno released more of her tears. Ryoma had a beautiful smile across his dashing face. He ran his hand down her back as Sakuno's fingers intertwined with his hair.

_**But it's time to face the truth**_

"Love…" Their lips were so close, yet so far away. Sakuno's heart raced fast. Their bodies were very near that Ryoma could feel her heartbeats. Sakuno trembled and closed her eyes slowly, her tears running down her face.

"_Sumimasen…"_ she whispered to herself, tone down enough that only she could hear.

'_Sakuno.' _thought Ryoma. Their lips were a centimeter near, near to the sign of their bond. She could feel his breathings with her lips. Sakuno's breathing increased. She was burning up.

"Y—"

Their lips almost meeting, a bright light suddenly shone.

Ryoma opened his eyes, only to find himself alone, holding his jacket. He frantically looked left to right. As he looked down, he sees a folded piece of paper. Curious, he gently picked it up. He scrutinized the paper first before opening the fold. His hands trembled as he read what the tiny sheet of paper contained.

"_I Love you…_"

And for the first time in so many years, he cried.

_**I will never be with you.**_

* * *

**A/N: I never expected it to come out like this. But the last line speaks it all. I'm beginning to take interest on RyoSaku AGAIN. (slaps herself hard) Argh! Scratch that! No! Must.Love.YagyuuSaku.**

**For people who read through my boring A/N up there, I'll glomp ya. (glomps people who read the first A/N)**

**Note: Sakuno had passed while Ryoma was in the bus. The reason of her passing is because of heartsickness and leukemia. The location of her passing is yet a mystery. **

**Why didn't she tell her condition? Simple.**

**She doesn't want anybody to worry about her.**

**Konnichiwa is "Hello" in this story**

**Iie is "No"**

**Doushite is "Why" in this story**

**Thanks for reading through my (boring) ficcie. Much appreciated. English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Criticism is very much welcome too.**

**Click on that square little button and I'm handing out free cookies!!**

**(opens a virtual cookie stand)**

**Ja'ne!**

**Bianca-chan**

**YagyuuSaku**.Is.**Love**


End file.
